Peor Que La Muerte
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Los representantes del Santuario llegan a Jamir para reclutar a Shion como caballero.


**Advertencias** : OoC ligero, maltrato infantil (sutil).

 **PEOR QUE LA MUERTE**

Jamir es una tierra desolada, aquí la vida es dura, pero nosotros tenemos tiempo. Los Lemurianos vivimos por varias generaciones, arrastrándonos en ésta tierra árida, entre la sequía y el intenso frío. Toda la vida escasea, no sólo la de nuestros cultivos y nuestras presas de caza. También la que viene de nuestros cuerpos. En mis ciento cincuenta años, sólo he tenido un hijo, le he llamado Shion.

Siempre fui dura con él, durante años le he presionado para que trabaje, sobreviva, crezca y se haga fuerte. Somos seres longevos, pero no somos demasiado fuertes, no por naturaleza. El dolor nos mata, la desolación nos inunda en una melancolía de la que nunca podemos librarnos del todo. Él es pequeño de cuerpo, flaco como una espiga a la que le ha faltado siempre el agua. Es alto, pero eso le hace lucir más frágil… me dan ganas de protegerlo, me dan ganas de romperlo.

Este es mi único hijo y a veces lo he odiado, me recuerda mucho a su padre, me causa un dolor constante mirarlo. He golpeado su cara muchas veces, le he dejado fuera de la cabaña durante las noches frías, le he obligado a trabajar la tierra y los metales. He querido desaparecerlo, he querido abrazarlo durante horas. Pero nunca quise esto.

Mi vista se desvía de mi pequeño hasta el paso montañoso que llega a nuestras tierras desde la Torre. Mi gente ha sobrevivido gracias a la diosa Atenea, pero ¿a qué precio? Vienen y roban a nuestros hombres, a nuestros niños. Hacia aquí viene una comitiva del Santuario, puedo distinguirlos desde la distancia, sus armaduras toscas de emisario, sus lábaros llenos de orgullo y de mentiras. Ellos se llevaron a mi esposo, ellos le ocasionaron la muerte; 'no tenía talento suficiente' fue la única explicación cuando devolvieron únicamente sus herramientas. Ni siquiera me dejaron disponer de su cuerpo.

Ahora vienen de nuevo, por mi hijo, por esta criatura fruto de mi cuero, que a penas me llega a la cintura y me mira con ojos claros y tranquilos. Shion es listo, siempre lo ha sido, pero eso no lo hará sobrevivir. Lo empujo hacia la casa, obligándolo a apartar sus ojos de aquellos invasores. Queriendo que escape de esta maldición-bendición que es ser _elegido_. Continúo forzando su avance, hacia el rincón donde duerme.

–Recoge tus cosas.

Le ordeno con frialdad, aunque en realidad comienzo a hacerlo yo misma. Tengo un morral gastado que era de su padre y allí voy echando las ropas que posee. Son demasiado gruesas, no le servirán de nada en Grecia; pronto tendrá que dejar de vestirse como nuestra gente, hablará otra lengua y servirá a extraños en lugar de servir a su familia. Sólo le quedará el metal y las herramientas, aunque ahora lamento haberle enseñado ese arte. Coloco el estuche que solía ser de su padre dentro del morral, orando en silencio que no sean lo único que me devuelvan y deseándolo al mismo tiempo.

No sé qué sería mejor porque ¿qué pasará con él si sobrevive? Comienzo a sentir dudas y me imagino lo que será su vida: despertará en el suelo cada día, alimentándose de pan duro, peleando, siendo golpeado, ausente de toda libertad, sin elección; será un esclavo, con el peso del mundo taladrándole la cabeza y el silencio de su propia lengua, lejos de notros, lejos de una vida de verdad. Será una herramienta, un arma en manos de los dioses.

Y si sobrevive al entrenamiento, ¿qué seguirá después?, vivirá en la oscuridad de los templos, un silencio de piedra, pensamientos absurdos que van más allá de la capacidad humana, tratando de proteger un futuro que desconoce del todo. Un sueño sin descanso, siempre alerta, siempre mirando, siempre a punto de morir, pero sin posibilidad de muerte pues no puede fallar. No habrá descanso verdadero durante años, pasará una eternidad encerrado en un templo, una servidumbre muy parecida al infierno; quizá recordando estos últimos momentos en su hogar, con una madre que nunca lo quiso lo suficiente, que nunca pudo prepararlo para este momento.

¿Y después? ¿Que seguirá después? Morirá en la guerra, con el cuerpo atravesado por alguna energía maligna, y entonces será rechazado por los dioses que gobiernan la muerte y el abismo. Será un traidor a la misma naturaleza divina, no será un hombre y no podrá tener la eternidad de los hombres. ¿Qué peso intolerable están poniendo sobre él?

Interrumpo mis pensamientos para mirarlo, siempre sentí que él podía adentrar en mis pensamientos y ha debido hacerlo ahora, me mira con pánico, es la primera vez que veo pánico en sus ojos, usualmente orgullosos; pánico no de la muerte, sino de lo que habrá tras ella. Más que al entrenamiento, que al dolor, que a la soledad o la esclavitud; tiene miedo de lo que le aguardará después, de un cierto silencio de piedra, interminable.

Si lo matara ahora, si terminara con él en éste momento, entonces podría enterrarlo con dos monedas sobre sus ojos, una en su boca y tres trozos de papel en su mano, como se hace con los Lemurianos. Entonces iría al inframundo sin pecado, sin castigo y podría seguir adelante, seguir con un viaje que todos debemos hacer. Un viaje que la diosa quiere arrebatarle.

Acerco mis manos a su cuello, pero me interrumpe un toque sobre la puerta. He tardado. Le doy el morral a mi pequeño, mi niño, sin decir palabra y me levanto para abrir la puerta.

Sé que lamentaré este momento por mucho tiempo, incluso después de muerta; pero el destino no es nuestro para cambiarlo. Sé lo que va a pasar, lo sé, y sin embargo los dejo entrar. Rechazo las veinte monedas de plata con las que pretenden pagarme por la vida de mi hijo; no hay forma de pagar por él, por la condena de su alma.

Shion me mira en silencio, con el terror brillando en sus ojos, tan inocentes y a la vez tan adultos. Aprieta el morral contra su pecho como si fuese un amuleto y camina fuera de la cabaña. Él también lo sabe, que éste es el camino para el que nació, que terminará de manera monstruosa, que le conducirá a un destino peor que la muerte.


End file.
